Under the Circumstances
by CinciReds
Summary: (Future fic) With Nya in labour, Two ninjas were freaking out, Two ninjas had no clue what was going on, one ninja left to explain the difficult, and Sensei just kept drinking his tea. (T for minor swearing)


_Two ninjas were freaking out.  
Two ninjas had no clue what was going on.  
One ninja had to explain the difficult.  
And Sensei just kept drinking his tea._

The scream that was let out above the thunder bedroom made all of the Ninja jump.

Jay was the first to react, racing towards the bedroom before anyone could notice. The rest of the Ninja didn't move, most knew what was coming.

Or... _who_ was coming.

Jay ran down the hallway and alerted the other ninjas, causing Kai to freak out. They ran around trying to find everything they were told to get; blankets, pillows, that... thing that the nurse would need. Zane and Cole just watched, you might think that they thought it was funny.

If Nya wasn't in labour, maybe they would be laughing.

Sensei came in a moment later, followed by Lloyd; they were covered in water because of the rain. One glance at Jay's panicking face and Wu knew what was coming. He asked if anyone had called the nurse yet, causing another wave of panic to wash over Jay. Lloyd smirked, "What's got Blue Jay in such a bind?"

"Now isn't the time Lloyd! This is serious, oh my-" Kai was cut off by a crashing in the bathroom, seconds later Jay emerged with three towels. Lloyd and Zane watched him run to the last bedroom as more thunder crashed, confused by his actions.

"I agree with Lloyd, I do not understand what is going on here." Cole gave Zane a stupid look, replying that he was going to go train. Kai nearly lost his shit, glaring at Cole before he left the room with his plate of cake. _He so wasn't going to go train..._

Jay came back from the bedroom minutes later, grabbing the medicine off of the table. He stopped when he saw the confused glances that he was getting, and Zane asked what was going on again. When he was to respond a loud shriek of his name caught his attention, and he ran from the kitchen back to where his wife had called him.

Kai looked at the two other ninjas and groaned. _Yup, a nindroid and a teenager in an adult body, this should be easy to explain. Especially when it involves my sister..._

He started his explanation when there was a knock on the door. The Sensei answered it and gratefully welcomed the nurse inside, showing her the way to the nursery. Moments later a disheveled Jay emerged with a sour look on his face. It would've been funny if the circumstances were different.

"Nurse said that I shouldn't see Nya until she's giving birth, something about I'm too stressed out...?" He sat down and banged his head against the kitchen table, not noticing the three other ninjas that were staring at him. Lloyd tapped him, annoyed he asked what he wanted.

"Where do babies come from?"

Sensei almost spit out his tea, Kai's eyes went wide, Zane was just as intrigued, Jay was even more annoyed. "Lloyd, we've had this conversation."

"I don't remember." The smirk was still plastered onto his face as he sat back, waiting on someone to answer his question. Cole had chosen to come back into the room at that moment, and knew it was a mistake right when he walked in.

"Cole will tell you."

_Shit. Now I have to tell the kid about this? Hasn't he already had this conversation twice? _Cole grimaced and took a seat next to Lloyd, not noticing that Zane was listening into their conversation.

As much as Jay and Kai would've loved to enjoy the moment where the 'cool headed' one was in a very uncomfortable situation (they should know), their minds kept wandering off to the female in their group. Occasionally a scream or cry was let out, making Jay jump out of his seat while Kai had to restrain him. He now could see why the nurse kicked Jay out, if he wasn't annoying Nya he sure as hell was annoying everyone else. During one of his thoughts he narrowed his eyes, _Jay did this to my sister,_ and kept his eyes narrowed until Jay noticed.

"What?" Jay couldn't help but be annoyed. First the other ninjas were pretty much laughing at him (hey, _he_ was supposed to laugh at _them_). Then the nurse told him to get out when his wife was in labour (not cool). Lloyd was asking stupid questions (stupider than usual). And now Kai was glaring at him, _great_.

"You did this to my sister." Jay resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _No shit Sherlock, it's not like I've been married to your sister for three years._ As if he read Jay's mind (or just saw his annoyed expression), he continued. "Why the hell would you want to do that?! Cause her this much pain? Dude, if-"

Jay had stopped listening, he didn't have time to hear Kai rant. It wasn't necessary anyways, he had already heard his spiel before. When he and Nya first announced that she was pregnant Jay took a surprised beating from Kai. He said the exact same things then that he is now, and it's not worth getting into a fight over. Besides, he didn't want Nya having a heart attack over any more of his injuries, and certainly didn't want his first born child to see him for the first time like that. He had not fought in the past month for a reason, and his reason was almost here. If the nurse would just let him in...

"... and then there may or may not be a baby forming inside the mother's womb..."

"So how do you know so much about this Cole? Hiding any secrets?"

Jay's attention shifted back to the awkward conversation that the three other ninjas were having, Cole looking very uncomfortable. If the situation was different he would add another sarcastic joke to Lloyd's, but Cole's next comment took him off guard, "I dunno, maybe you should ask Jay."

_Tag, you're it_. Cole smirked at Jay, who's mouth was open like a fish out of water. He was bombarded with questions from the two uninformed ninjas, but a scream cut both of them off:

"JAY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Nya always had impeccable timing, but now was the best time that he could've been called away. With being annoyed and stressed, he probably would've answered the questions in the worst way possible. And with Sensei right there? That would've been embarrassing...

He ran from his seat in the kitchen not a moment later, not caring about what the nurse has said merely an hour ago (and that Kai was still glaring at him). The ninjas heard a lot of screaming and crying, followed by some groans of pain and words of encouragement. Suddenly all of it was gone, a bolt of lightning flashed and a high pitched cry was heard all around the house. Kai and Cole sighed with relief, the two other ninjas finally knew what was going on, and Sensei just kept drinking his tea.

After the crying had ceased, Kai was allowed in the room with the Walker family to meet his niece or nephew, they still didn't know. The other ninjas waited five, ten, fifteen minutes for him to come out and tell them what they wanted to hear. When twenty minutes passed by they were becoming anxious, not only to find out the gender but to know what they look like. Brown hair like Jay or black like Nya? Light eyes or dark? Do they have the potential to be a Ninja or will they be a samurai? So many questions, and a door was blocking their way of finding out.

The door had opened, and only Kai emerged. A smile was sewn on his face, and the golden ninja ran to him and asked so many questions you couldn't keep them straight. Before he could answer Jay appeared in the doorway, a tired smile on his face and tear marks still visible on his face.

"I have a daughter."

His smile spread to everyone else in the room, one of their many questions answered. He motioned for them to follow him, leading all of the Ninja to the small yellow painted room. There sat Nya, a baby wrapped in yellow in her arms and a tired smile plastered on her face. Jay took his place next to her and took his daughter into his arms. Lloyd was the first one to approach the baby and take a good look at her face. As it stood she had brown hair, but her eyes were shut and he couldn't see her eyes. He could sense it, she was destined to be a strong Ninja. Born of lightning and fire, on a cold November night during a thunderstorm. Her potential would be discovered through time, but he could tell that she would be a tough kid. Her parents better watch their backs.

"So what is her name?" The silence was killed by Zane, and eyes turned to Jay and Nya. Their eyes met, and as lightning shown through the window a decision was made.

"Astrid Raiu Walker, Ash for short." Nya looked away from her husband to her brother, who nodded his approval. Ash and Thunderstorm, fire and lightning, a combination of both of them. Maybe Nya's pain was worth the miracle that came out of it. He couldn't tell Jay that though, that would result in _him_ teasing about his panic if he ever had a child.

* * *

Sensei Wu listened to the happy chatter among the five ninjas, knowing that when the time comes he will see the child for himself. Maybe tomorrow they'll know what power the child possesses, or maybe they'll find that out in a couple of years.

Meanwhile, the Walker family is complete, Kai is an uncle, Cole will get his cake, Zane and Lloyd were saved a talk from their Sensei,  
and the tea didn't go cold.

* * *

**So that was for my friend for her birthday, I told her I'd write a future fic of Ninjago a couple months ago... Whoops... And I fell in love with the idea of Jay being a daddy with Zane and Lloyd not knowing what the heck was going on. That fell in with Kai being the over-protective brother and Cole being the one that has to explain everything. Oh, and Sensei and his tea...**

**Hope you enjoyed this :) oh, by the way, Raiu in Japanese means thunderstorm (at least according to Google Translate ;) )**


End file.
